


Lost In Your Love

by archeralec



Series: Kinkymoon Saga [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec calls Magnus kitten in here, Bottom Magnus Bane, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, Future Pregnant Magnus Bane, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Light Nipple Play, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Potions, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Set right after the timejump, Top Alec Lightwood, magnus in lingerie, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: A year after their honeymoon, Alec and Magnus have settled into their busy lives in Alicante and are ready to add another member to their family.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinkymoon Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472282
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155





	Lost In Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth fanfic in the Kinkymoon saga has arrived!! And honestly without y'all and kinkymagnus, this fanfic saga probably would still be floating around inside my head, so a huge thanks to all of you! (I'll be doing this again in the bottom notes too) 
> 
> Moving on- this is the one that will serve as a ending to Kinkymoon (the main fanfics and not the extras I might do in the future) and an opening to the possible series that will feature Pregnant!Magnus, with smut and fluff. 
> 
> So this times place right after the "One year" timejump in the episode, not too long after the drink break scene, maybe like a month or two. 
> 
> Also the title comes from "Storm" by Ruelle, because it fits perfect for the fanfic. 
> 
> Once again- huge thanks to kinkymagnus for looking over this fanfic!

A mixture of emotions bubbled through Magnus's body as he snapped his fingers to light all of the candles he had summoned into his and Alec's bedroom. All of them instantly lit up, casting a warm and romantic glow over the room, smiling to himself he snapped his fingers again, to make little rose petals appear. 

It's an entire year since their long honeymoon, honestly it doesn't feel like to him and Alec- but that's probably because ever since they came back, life got ten times more busier than it has ever been with their new job titles as Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante- (yeah that's right they got offered jobs in Idris, where they currently live and changing the world one day at a time). 

Even though it's busy, they wouldn't change it for the world, they're doing what they loved. 

Although it did cause them to put the plans they had on hold for awhile after the honeymoon, Magnus had been just eager to further discuss the plan of having children and the potion that'd get him pregnant with Alec. But the job offers came soon after coming home and they wouldn't pass it up- the chance to change the world. 

So they put them on hold, like they had talked about before they had the rest of forever- eventually though it got to where the longing was too much and they ended up talking about it during one of the quiet times they found after work and soon they came up with a date- their first anniversary (it seemed so perfect and wasn't too far away either). 

Until their anniversary, they kept up the "I can't wait until you're walking around with our child growing inside" and "fill me with your seed, get me pregnant" mentions during sex, to fill the ache. 

But- when the day came, Magnus had found himself throwing up that morning, nothing else just throwing up, of course it made him weak and not feeling so hot- so the day they were supposed to conceive, was spent with him running back and forth to the bathroom and Alec hovering over him to make sure he was okay. 

That of course went on for a few days before it finally settled (even though he still feels a bit off when he wakes up in the mornings, he's fine), he just passed it off as some type of stomach flu he could've gotten since he had been draining himself a bit, changing the wards around the Institutes. 

Whatever it was, caused them to reschedule their plan to get him pregnant- they've spent the past month trying to find the perfect date for both of them. And eventually they did, taking the whole day off to prepare the potion and everything for that night, which is actually _tonight_.

And this is where Magnus found himself now, finishing up the little rose petals, getting ready to get knocked up with a baby. The potion was ready to be drank- in a bottle on the bedside table, the lighting's set and there were just two things missing; his lingerie piece and Alec. 

Alec had to take an important call right before they were getting ready to start- he was off in the living room, most likely trying to hurry things along so he could come back and take Magnus apart, wreck him from head to toe as he fucked their child into his body. 

Though- he could be trying to hurry it along, Magnus still had the time to set up their room and go pick out the lingerie piece. 

Magnus unties the loose knot he had on the robe he was wearing, letting it slide off of his shoulders onto the floor. He walked over to their large walk-in closet and began to look over the lingerie pieces he had. 

Yeah, he made their closet much bigger after their honeymoon because Alec's huge likin- _no love_ towards the pieces he used, so he decided to make their closet bigger to store them and also add onto the existing pieces. 

So Magnus stood there for a moment, searching through his lingerie for the perfect set for tonight- he decided against the pieces that were in red, purple, pink etc, then moved onto the ones that were in black and white. Magnus pushed through those, none really catching his eye until he moved one of their favorite teddy pieces out of the way and sees the one. 

A small heat shoots through his body, it's perfect, it's the one. Magnus smirked and carefully took the top off of the hanger, staring at it for a moment before slipping it onto his body. Than taking the matching panties off as well, he slid his feet in after other and pulled the panties up. 

The panties were a little tight, his length pressing right against the fabric but other then that they were perfect- Magnus took another short moment to look at himself in the mirror, trailing his hands over his body, he looked down right beautiful and sexy this outfit will make Alec lose it. 

His hands stopped at his stomach caressing, as thoughts ran through his mind about what was going to happen soon. He felt a shiver overcome his body and the heat flare up in his tummy, thinking how in just a little bit, Alec would be knocking him up and their child'd soon be growing in his stomach. 

Fuck- just so, _so soon_. 

Magnus stroked his belly once more before he looked away and stepped out back into their bedroom- with still no sign of Alec. Well, looked like it was gonna be a few more minutes before Alec could join, might as well sit down. 

And just as he went to sit down on the bed, he heard Alec's voice raise a tad, then very shortly after that Alec's footsteps walking towards the bedroom. Magnus gathered himself quickly and stood in a pose, as the door slid open. 

"Sorry, baby- he just wouldn't stop talking my ear of-" Alec began to explain but the words fall short when he locked sight on his husband posing- _holy shit_. 

Everything in his head basically froze- looking at Magnus, his mouth fell open and blood rushed towards his cock, hardening quickly. Fuck- the lingerie pieces will never not fail in frying in his brain. 

There Magnus stood, with a mischievous smirk, one hand on his hip and his leg sticking out wearing a _white sheer_ lingerie set (it was new because he would've remembered seeing it before) just from looking at it, now it's one of his favorites- part of the top was tight cross Magnus's chest and had a tiny bit of lace across and most likely to the back, he could see Magnus's nipples through it. Lower it was a bit more flowy but not too flowy, and the panties were sheer as well, he could see his hard length pressed right against the thin fabric. 

Holy- holy shit and shit. How- fuck he couldn't even come up with words. 

Magnus laughed softly, bringing his other hand to rest on his tummy- that makes Alec's cock throb in his sweatpants and another flare up in the pit of his gut. "I got this one a while back, completely forgot I had it until I was looking for something perfect for tonight- looks like it is judging by speechlessness." 

Alec swallowed before finding his words. "Fuck yeah it is, kitten- you look sexy and beautiful. So beautiful- so fuckable too." 

Biting his lip to contain the moan that threatened to spill out from how rough Alec's voice, he rubbed his belly gently and took one step forward. "Hmm- just what I was aiming for, Alexander." 

"Princess, you always will nail what you're going for," Alec said, trailing his eyes all over Magnus's body- just imagining what he was going to look like with his stomach growing. 

Magnus's body trembled from the look in his eyes, the lust, the want and the love- he couldn't wait any longer. He smiled and motioned with his fingers to come to him. "Alexander- come here, fuck and knock me up please." 

"Fuck yes, baby." Alec growled, striding towards him, ready to capture his lips in a heated kiss. 

But just as Alec took him into his arms and is about to kiss him, Magnus remembered one important thing; he hadn't drank the potion yet- in his lust mind he almost forgotten about it, this wouldn't possibly work without it. He managed to stop Alec from kissing him in time. 

Alec let out groan- from not getting to kiss his husband senseless, also wondering why he stopped him. "Magnus, why did yo-" 

"Forgot to drink the potion, Alexander, it's very important." Magnus told him, before he could finish the question and slipped out of his arms to go over to the bedside table where the bottle sat. 

"Oh," all he said, watching Magnus as he took the cap off of the bottle before downing all of the contents of the potion in one long gulp. 

It took a second before the potion kicked in and Magnus felt a warm tingle of magic flow through his body before it all settled in his stomach adding to the already growing arousal there. 

He looked over at Alec, who was staring, waiting and he felt another rush of horniness shoot to his cock, he let out a moan so loud, it sounded like he had just came hard (the potion's page in the book had totally forgotten to add that it'd make him extra horny). 

That moan made Alec's stomach twist and his length let out a dribble of precum, fuck he's ready to ruin him and make him pregnant. 

"Alexander," Magnus whined, his glamour slipping to reveal those beautiful cat eyes and his own length began to leak with precum, already gathering a wet spot on the front of the panties. 

"Fuck- kitten get that tight ass back over here, I need to fuck you so good," Alec told him, and Magnus tossed the bottle (and didn't break it somehow) and took three large steps to him and as soon as he was in his arms again, lips were pressed against each other in a needy kiss. 

Magnus moaned at the contact, his arms immediately wrapping around Alec's neck, fingers curling around his wavy hair as Alec kissed him needily and passionately. 

Alec's hand found his way to the curve of Magnus's ass and cupped the cheek firmly in his large hand, it made Magnus gasp against his lips and he slid his tongue right into his mouth, he moaned again as Alec's tongue rubbed against his own, letting him have control feeling those long archer fingers dig into his skin. 

Eventually Alec started backing them up towards the bed, until Magnus felt the back of his legs hit the frame and Alec pulled away from their kiss, making him whimper at the loss of lips- his husband just chuckled deeply and lowered his head down to his neck, kissing and nipping the bare sensitive skin. 

Soft moans escaped his lips, as Alec's lips and teeth marked up his skin, tugging on his hair and his knees buckling as jolts of pleasure were added more to the already hot feeling within him. Magnus tried to grind his erection against Alec's get a tiny bit of relief but all it did was make him more desperate. 

"Alexande-r, shi- fuck me," Magnus moaned, his eyes rolling back as Alec bit down on his skin. His length ached with need and he felt more precum beading at the head, wetting panties more. But still it wasn't enough, he needed more. "Alexander- I need you- I need _more_ , I need your cock and your cum filling me up, giving us a child, ple _ase_." 

Alec groaned deeply at the plead that Magnus said, so pretty when he did that- he couldn't say no, not when he's desperate himself to fuck his seed into him, to knock him up. He gave one last nip at his neck before moving back to his lips, kissing him short but sweet. 

Of course he whined when the lips left, but Alec smiled at him. "Don't worry, princess- you're getting my cock, just sit down on the bed for me." 

Magnus followed what he instructed, sitting back onto the bed as Alec swiftly stripped off his shirt and pulled his sweatpants down to reveal the hair leading to his length. Before he dipped down to kiss Magnus, with one of his hands on the bed to support his weight, Magnus's fingers found their way back to Alec's hair- gripping the locks as they kissed. 

Alec started to move forward, in an attempt to get onto the bed- Magnus knew what he was trying to do straight away and shifted himself further along the bed, allowing Alec to climb onto the bed and also still somehow keeping their lips together. 

Climbing up on the bed, Alec used his free hand to shove his sweatpants down more, until they were at his ankles then he just kicked them off- bringing his hand to Magnus's hip, guiding him as they shifted along the bed until they were in the middle. 

Once in position, Magnus could feel Alec's hard length against own, moving ever so lightly- teasing him, he whimpered, trying to grind against him, tugging his hair once more- Alec growled deep in his chest, biting onto his bottom lip and digging his fingers harder into his skin, he moaned loudly at this. 

Eventually Alec decided to trail his lips down to Magnus's neck again, teeth nipping at his Adam's apple before lips closed around it, sucking hard. Magnus mewled, tugging harder on his locks, more hot sparks of pleasure going towards his tummy. Alec smirked against his throat, moving a tad bit up to bite at the very sensitive spot of skin, he lets out a sharp exhale and his smirk widened, trailing his lips down. 

Alec's head is at his chest now, and his hand that rested on his hip began to slid up- sending shivers down Magnus's spine. He looked down to see Alec had eyes on him, he felt more precum ooze out and his erection twitch from the look in his eyes, fuck- he looked so sexy and dominant.

"Hmm- I can't wait for the day you start leaking milk, you're gonna look so pretty big and leaking milk," Alec muttered, Magnus moaned and arched his back, the words and images making his belly burn even hotter. 

Magnus yelled in pleasure and surprise, when he felt a warm wet mouth around his nipple, sucking the bud hard as Alec's index finger rubbed the other in circles, high pitched moans were pulled from his chest, his length leaking even more now as Alec continued his work on his nipples. 

As soon as Alec felt them become hard nubs, he pulled away- a whine tore from Magnus, wiggling his hips. Alec just chuckled, placing soft kisses to his nipples before trailing down even further. 

Magnus played with Alec's hair, looking down again to see that Alec was now at level with his stomach, bringing his hand to softly caress his for now flat belly, lowering his head to nuzzle it with his nose. This made Magnus feel so many happy and loving emotions, this was actually happening, they were about to make child together. 

Alec kissed his tummy tenderly, that makes Magnus shiver, running his fingers through Alec's hair. "Soon, our baby is gonna be in there, growing and you're gonna look so beautiful with that pregnancy glow, baby. So beautiful, I can't wait for everyone to see what I gave you, how you're _mine._ " 

Magnus lets out a soft moan. "Yours, Alexander," he said, closing his eyes as more images flash through his head, thinking about Alec's words. Imagining Alec caressing his stomach like he is now except his large hand would cup a growing curve instead of a flat surface, he'd be giving kisses to a growing bump and he'd be laid out like he is now- wearing lingerie, feeling fucked out from Alec's teasing with their baby inside him. 

God- it did things to him, so many _things_. The heat flaring up even more at the thoughts, his length is throbbing with need, that it's just begging for release. 

Alec left more soft kisses on his tummy, pushing up the thin fabric to reveal his panties and bare stomach, his calloused hand leaving chills behind on him with the gentle stroking. He trailed the kisses down until he reached Magnus's panties, his erection twitched and he felt precum slip from the head, looking at the sight of his hard leaking length pressing against the wet panties. 

Magnus groaned softly, feeling fingers brush along the outline of his cock in the panties, managing to look down to see Alec had a smirk on his face again. "So hard for me, baby- you want this so bad." 

And Magnus opened his mouth to reply but instead was a startled shout and throwing his head back as Alec leaned down and licked his length through the fabric, it sent more waves of heat to his gut, his hand (that wasn't in Alec's hair) fumbled to find something to clutch onto. 

He continued with his tongue, Magnus swears he sees stars when Alec ran his tongue over the head, moaning as the precum crossed his taste, the action just made more bead out at the tip and he licked that up as well. 

Eventually Alec decided to mouth his length and that change made Magnus moan loudly, thrust his hips into Alec's mouth and pull harder on his hair- tearing a moan from him and that sent vibrations through his cock, up towards his gut adding to the heat there. 

And all Magnus really could do was thrust his hips, tug on Alec's hair and mewl as he mouthed his length- feeling the waves of hot pleasure sparking throughout his body, Alec's mouth completely soaking his sheer panties, tasting the cum that slipped out from the head. It was so good- amazing. 

But still it wasn't really enough, he needed Alec's mouth around him without the panties blocking the way, it felt like he was being teased so much. He needed more, so much more. 

"Alex- ah-uh, Alexa _nder_ \- I need- take off my panties, I need to feel your mouth around me," Magnus cried out, arching his back again as Alec sucked on his cock, the pleasure got insanely tighter with this. 

Hearing those words Alec pulled off- Magnus again whimpered at the loss, but then got excited, because the panties were finally gonna come off, but that wasn't gonna happen. When Alec lifted his head up, shaking it, what? No- damn it, he whined thrusting his hips forward weakly, he just wanted to feel that hot wet mouth around him so bad. 

"Not right now baby, later I will blow you so good. I've so many plans for us tonight," Alec told him, kissing his length softly before he sat up on his knees. "Now, kitten- get onto your knees and wait for me to get into position." 

Magnus did as he was ordered, sitting up onto his knees now. He watched as his husband crawled around him, over to the top of the bed, where he turned to face Magnus and sat down, his back leaning against the pillows and headboard, his legs spread wide and his length stood proudly, hard, long and so thick. There was cum beading at the head and sliding down his length to his testicles. 

He couldn't help the loud moan escaping his lips, he couldn't wait to have Alec's cock inside, putting a baby in him. 

Alec smirked, desire and love twinkling in those dilated eyes, bringing his hand up to rub the tip and smear his cum. "And now, back that beautiful ass up here baby- I need to prepare you." 

Magnus nodded, turning around and scooted backwards on his knees to Alec, until he was settled in between his legs, than Magnus lowered his upper body onto the bed, using his arms to support himself and pushed his ass into the air right in Alec's face presenting himself to him. 

Alec had to bite on his lip to muffle the loud moan he would've let out, seeing Magnus present himself like this- fuck it was so hot. He brought his hands up to Magnus's ass and curled his fingers around the panties strips, carefully pulling them down until they were around his knees. Before he got his hands back on his ass, Alec reached over to the side table and grabbed the bottle of lube, setting it beside him. 

Than Magnus felt his hands back on his ass, spreading him open, he moaned, wiggling his hips for what was to come. 

Alec groaned, seeing his hole- it was still a little swollen, a darker pink and slightly open from the sex earlier that morning, it looked so pretty, clenching around nothing, just wanting his fingers or cock inside. His length pulsed and dribbled out more cum. 

It was a few moments that Alec did nothing, it made Magnus let out a noise of frustration, he just wanted to be fucked so bad! - And then he heard the familiar sound of the cap opening and the spurting- before the bottle's tossed to the floor. 

And his cheek is being spread by Alec's large hand, revealing his hole once again. He felt Alec's fingers brush around his hole, teasing him, he whined and rocked his ass back, begging for the fingers. 

Alec chuckled, sliding them over his rim, watching it clench and hearing another whine fall from his husband's lips, then he finally dipped two fingers easily into his hole.

Magnus let out a sound that was a mixture of a moan and a sigh of content, finally feeling somewhat full, the fingers slid against his walls. Making sure he's stretched out thoroughly and travel deeper into him until they brush right against his prostate, sparking a jolt of hot pleasure right to his erection, his hips rock forward, cum beads at his slit, moaning loudly. 

A grin spread across Alec's face, making sure his fingers pressed into that bundle of nerves once more. He continued to press into that sensitive spot, while listening to the sweet moans that tore from Magnus's chest and seeing his fingers sinking into Magnus's tight heat. 

With each press and a curl of Alec's fingers, that hotness in his belly got more intense and tighter, his cock is leaking so more cum, he's a mess- it's becoming too much for him, like he's gonna explode with pleasure at any moment. 

Around his fingers, Alec could feel Magnus's muscles clenching and his body trembled with pleasure- how higher his moans got, he knew Magnus's orgasm wasn't that far behind, he wanted him to come on his fingers, he just needed a little bit more of a push. 

Magnus wasn't expecting the much harder press into his prostate, it punched out a very loud moan from his chest, his hips rocked forward and the burning got sharper. 

Alec's grin grew wider and pressed just as hard as before against that bundle of nerves- making Magnus rock his hips forward again but also back into his fingers, clearly wanting more. So he gives it to him. 

It takes a more presses, for the burn to become so sharp that it's almost painful and Magnus couldn't handle it anymore. "Alex- Alexander- I'm gonna- come!" 

A curl of fingers right into his sweet spot, he sees stars again. "Than come, kitten, come on my fingers," Alec told him, pressing his fingers even harder. 

All it took was those words and another hit into his prostate for the heat to snap- and then he came hard all over the sheets below, tossing his head back with a shout- the waves crashing over his entire body. 

Alec kept moving his fingers, watching Magnus ride off on his high- his own pleasure burning hot in his gut, seeing Magnus come apart like this, he looked so beautiful all fucked out. "Good _girl_ \- so good coming on my fingers," he said, stroking his cheek.

Through the last waves of his high, Magnus whined at the compliment, his cock giving another throb never going soft after he came- probably thanks to Alec's long fingers. 

Alec made sure he was prepared enough, giving a few more slides of his fingers before pulling them out- whimper escaped Magnus's lips as he clenched around nothing, feeling too empty. Alec just smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "So beautiful baby, so beautiful." 

Magnus whimpered, wiggling his ass at Alec once more, his whole body ached with the need of his length inside him. "Alexander- I- need you, need you to stretch me with your cock, fill me so good, fuck your baby into me. I need it badly." 

A glob of thick cum slipped from Alec's slit and dripped down his cock, the words- fuck. He wasn't going to deny, he needed to be inside that tight heat so badly. "'Course, princess, c'mere. Sit up, move closer to me and I will help you get into position." 

Magnus nodded, doing as he was told. Moving closer to Alec who placed his hands on his hips and lifted him up a tad- so he close his legs some and then he brought him back down onto his legs. 

A gasp left his lips, feeling Alec's hard length resting perfectly against his ass. He's ready for him to be inside, so ready for their child, he couldn't help but to rock gently, to make his cock rub against his ass. 

One of Alec's hands stayed on his hip while the other stroked his skin, leaving goosebumps behind. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his back. "You ready to be filled, ready for me to put my baby inside you?" 

A quiet moan releases from him, nodding his head. "Yes, yes, I'm ready, need you to fuck a baby in me, please, pl _ease_." Magnus begged with a whine at the end.

Alec didn't need any other reply, he trailed his hand down to his length, taking himself into his hand, positing the head right against his rim. He pressed in. 

His rim allowed his cock inside, Alec lets out a loud moan at the tight head around him as Magnus sinks down onto him. 

Magnus gasped for air, the wideness of Alec's length punching it right out of his chest. That tingle returns to his stomach, already burning hot, sliding further down onto the cock, couldn't help but to clench around it 'cause of rubbing against his walls- this gets Alec to groan and throw his head back, there's a light thump as it knocked against the wall-. 

Soon he's fully seated on Alec's length, breathing heavily as the head is pressed right against his prostate, he feels so hot, so hot and oh so full, so full with the thick cock impaling him. It feels so good, so good. 

For a few moments, they both stayed still, making sure they had everything under control- before Magnus couldn't take it and started to rise up off of Alec's erection, biting his lip to contain the whimper of loss as the length slides out some, he braced himself on Alec's legs than he slid down taking all of Alec back inside. 

That pinched a moan from his chest, the head pressing right into his sweet spot, sending jolts of hot pleasure through his body, settling in his tummy and spine, his body shook, he decided to repeat that movement. 

At first it's a slow pace, it's not enough, but it's hard to find the right rhythm, it's just teasing him- making him come apart, it's just not enough at first- but eventually he found the right pace and began to slide up and down on Alec's cock faster, moaning with every breath as the length pressed right into his sweet spot, his own length leaking a steady glob of cum. 

Alec used his hand on Magnus's hip to guide him up and down on his erection and started to thrust his hips up into Magnus- hitting those nerves, a high pitched moan tears from deep within, that shoots a spark of hotness to the pit of Alec's stomach and he does it again- getting the same noise, he watched with hungry eyes, his cock disappearing over and over again inside his husband.

Fuck it was just so hot. 

But soon- Magnus realized that he's not getting the fast and harder rhythm, he wants. His arms were beginning to ache from his riding, he's sweaty, the heat is so much at the base of his spine, his cock is leaking and it's just- he needs more, just more. 

"Nggh, Al _exander_ , fu-ck, I need, I need.. more, more harder, faster," Magnus whined, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Alec wasn't gonna say no, he wanted his husband to feel good, to feel loved- taken care of. "Lean back against my chest kitten, I will take care of you." 

Magnus listened, leaning back until he felt his back bump into Alec's chest, and shifting his legs some, moaning as this position made his length press fully into his prostate. Then he's rested fully into Alec, his head laying on his shoulder. 

Alec brought his hands up to rest on his body, one on his chest and the other on his lower stomach, kissing the side of Magnus's sweaty hair. "I got you baby, I'm gonna take care of you so good." 

With that, Alec pulled his hips back, then snapped them hard forward, hitting Magnus's prostate. Magnus's mouth fell open- a loud cry came out and back arching, pure sharp pleasure thrummed through his entire body. Alec very happy with that reaction, fell into that pace, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves with every thrust. 

All Magnus could do was let the cries and choked gasps escape his mouth, his mind only focused on Alec's thick cock impaling him, how full he felt, how loved he felt, how he was getting a baby fucked into him- it's so much, so much. Tears peeked at his eyes, his erection is standing tall, through the lingerie and getting it so messy with the cum beading at the head. 

He felt so wrecked, so fucked out- just so _fucked_.

Alec pampered Magnus's sweaty head and skin with kisses, listening to the noises falling from him, loving the way Magnus came undone just from him- how his muscles clenched around him, how hot those walls felt. Every now and then he'd take a glance down at Magnus's stomach, thinking how there'd be a bump, growing with the life they created.

That just sent more waves of heat to his gut, burning even hotter. 

It just made him feel so many emotions, so many. 

Alec glided his hand up to where it rested on Magnus's stomach, gently stroking. He moved his mouth up to Magnus's ear and spoke. "Look at you- princess. Taking my cock so beautifully, so wrecked- just loving how I'm opening you up and fucking a baby in you." 

Magnus let out another choked moan, his eyes rolling back, with a press to that spot deep inside and Alec's words. Pleasure bubbled underneath his skin and the tingling got more intense at his spine. He felt like he could cry- just too much. 

"Can't wait for your belly to grow, to show everyone that I put my baby in you, show everyone how you're _mine,_ " Alec's voice is rough, thick with desire- made his body shudder along with the next hard thrust of Alec's hips. "You want that baby, for everyone to see what I gave you and how you're mine?" 

Magnus opened his mouth to reply- but instead a loud cry is punched from his chest, when Alec's hand on his chest took his nipple in between two fingers and twisted tightly and another press is delivered to his prostate. 

There's another kiss to his head. "Isn't that what you want, princess?" 

Magnus nodded, a few tears slip out and down his cheeks, clenching around the length. "Nhggg. Ye-s! Yes, I want- so badly," he managed to get out through his whimpers, feeling the tingling getting more intense.

Alec grinned, burying his face into his neck. He made sure to twist Magnus's nipple with every other snap of his hips, making him cry out his name and _rock back_ onto his cock, clenching his muscles and adding to that tightness in the pit of his stomach. 

And for how long this pace goes, Magnus has no idea, he's too drunk on pleasure. But eventually becomes too much for him to handle anymore. 

The pleasure is burning away, he felt like every nerve in his body was on fire- he couldn't catch his breath, it's all moans, cum is just oozing steady down his length, hips rocking back onto Alec's cock, trying to chase his orgasm as his testicles are beginning to tighten. 

That need- he just needs to come, to release to badly. 

Alec is grunting and moaning into his neck, his thrusts switching the rhythm. One minute it's fast and sloppy, the next it's slow and deep- pleasure tightening in his gut, every time he felt Magnus clench around him. 

And then there's a pull of his nipple- causing little sparks of pleasurable pain to shoot from his chest to his tummy and spine, Magnus cried out, impaling himself very _hard_ onto Alec's length- right into prostate and he saw stars again. He needed release now. 

"Nghh, ah! Alexander- Need to come, please, need to come, need your come, knock me up." Magnus begged, rocking even more on his cock. 

His voice- the tone, made his length throb in Magnus and another wave of hotness to the rest built up in his gut. "I got you, kitten, I got you," Alec whispered to him, hand sliding down his body to his cock where he pulled back the lingerie- revealing the leaking erection, he licked his lips at the sight then wrapping his large hand around him. 

Magnus moaned, as the warm hand around him began to stroke up and down easily thanks to all of the precum. He focused on that along with the cock opening him up, preparing to give him a baby to curry. 

The stroking eventually gets faster, sharper thrusts to his bundle of nerves. It all adds until he's ready to snap and it just takes Alec rubbing the head of his cock, smearing the cum to make him lose it. Magnus yelled out, his entire body tensing up, shaking as waves of relief crash over him. His length spilling ropes of come all over the bed and Alec's hand. 

Alec gave a few more thrusts of his hips, rubbing the head once again, that caused Magnus to clench around him was just it for him. Pleasure burning away, as those familiar waves of his orgasm overcame him- his cock pulsed, spurting warm cum into Magnus, he groaned deeply into Magnus's neck, thrusting his hips forward, pushing his come deeper inside, to ensure he'd get pregnant. 

A weak moan escaped Magnus, feeling his cum being fucked into him- knocking him up, his body shivered thinking that they could've just made a _baby_ together, his cock in Alec's hand twitched as he continued to thrust in through those waves until he was done. 

As they came down off of their highs, they laid there for a moment, panting for breath. Before Alec began to move them, of course Magnus lets him, feeling like every bone in his body was gone, fucked to mush. 

Alec settled them into the spooning position, somehow his semi-hard cock stayed buried deep inside him, making sure the come didn't slip out. His hands immediately finding their places, one on his hip and the other on his tummy- that 'course had Magnus feeling a bloom of excitement and happiness in him. 

The fact that their child could be growing underneath Alec's hand at that very moment, just- it made him want to cry. 

He brought his hand to his stomach and placed it on top of Alec's, sighing with content as his lips left kisses on his sweaty shoulder. He knows the night is far from over, but he can enjoy the moment for now. 

Eventually Alec is the first one to speak, pulling his head back to look down at Magnus, with a lovestruck grin on his face. "I can't believe we just did that, can- just," he's basically a loss for words. 

Magnus smiled back, playing with Alec's ring. "I can't believe it either, we most likely just made a baby together. They're growing right underneath our hands." 

"God- you're gonna be so beautiful all swollen, you're gonna be such an amazing father too," Alec told him, the honest truth in his voice it took his breath away. 

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, turning his head to lock onto his husband. Unable to control himself from seeing the emotions in Alec's eyes, he leaned his head up and captured Alec's lips in a passionate and loving kiss. 

First it's slow, but then it becomes more heated and Alec's hand ended up drifting down to Magnus's length, wrapping around and rubbing his thumb over the head again. Magnus moaned into his mouth, his length ached with need once more. 

Magnus broke the kiss, to throw his head back into the pillow as Alec slowly stroked him back into hardness. 

"You know- even though I'm sure this round took, a few more couldn't hurt to make sure," Alec said, a smirk spreading across his face. 

Oh- that's why he said he had plans earlier. "Plan on putting another baby inside me with those rounds, Alexander?" 

"Hmm, maybe. I plan on making sure you're knocked up, with more cum and different positions," Alec stated, that dominant gleam returning. Though, he wanted to be a little rebel and clenched his ass around Alec. Low moan is his reward, his cock throbbing inside him and Alec stilling his hand on him, it made him whimper. 

"Alexander..." 

"Baby- don't be a tease, you know what happens when you are." He reminded him, and again Magnus decided to be mischievous.

"Actually, I don't- maybe you should remind me," Magnus smirked up at his husband, who's eyes darkened more with lust. 

Alec's own smirk widened, before he snapped his hips forward, pressing right into that spot hard. Magnus's eyes closed and threw his head back into the pillow, a pleasured expression overcoming his face. "I will kitten." And he then leaned down, locking his lips onto Magnus's. 

Soon cries and high pitched moans rang throughout the loft as Alec made good on his promise. 

Their world is perfect now, but soon it'd even more perfect with a little bundle of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's kind of the end for Kinkymoon! (Like I said there might be some extra little one shots in the future) 
> 
> Before I get to talking about more- again I'm gonna thank y'all and kinkymagnus once again, because without all of your support on this fanfic saga, I'm very sure this would still be floating around in my head, so thanks so much for the love and support.
> 
> So- back to the fanfic, who's sure Magnus is pregnant after this? Or..... was he already? That's something my muse wants to leave everyone hanging with. Either way he's gonna be pregnant. And this will lead into the possible Mpreg!Magnus series I have ideas for, just kinky pregnant smut and fluff. 
> 
> That's on the mind but I gotta plan it out a lot first so, there might be a few other fanfics before I attempt to writing those ideas out. So keep an eye on my Tumblr because I'm always talking about future fanfics on there and there's a lot of ideas I got circling. 
> 
> Can find me on Tumblr over at: immortals-malec, ask questions about fanfics or anything. 
> 
> Let me know y'all thoughts. Comments and kudos really help out!


End file.
